garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon's Night Out
Jon's Night Out is the fourteenth'US'/twenty-fourth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Because he is unable to sleep, Jon Arbuckle seeks the help of a hypnotist, and is accidentally programmed to go to both wake up and sleep when Odie barks. Plot A crowd is gathered around a construction area. They are focused on Jon, who is sleepwalking on an unfinished tower's girders, managing to avoid all danger by luck. Garfield is following Jon, trying in vain to wake him up by frantically pressing a button on a controller. Garfield then addresses the viewer, quickly going back to the beginning of the story. During the flashback, Jon is suffering from insomnia, and tries several methods to fall asleep. After everything he tries fails, he resorts to watching television, where he finds a commercial for a sleep therapist named Dr. Somnambulo, who specializes in hypnosis. Desperate, Jon tries his services. Dr. Somnambulo attempts to hypnotize Jon, which works, despite Arbuckle’s claims that it would not. Somnambulo programs Jon to sleep when he hears the buzz from a remote control. He is inadvertently is programmed to instead fall asleep upon hearing Odie's bark. Somnambulo gives Garfield the buzzer, and warns him that people under hypnosis tend to sleepwalk. Odie's barking causes several mishaps for Jon, such as falling asleep during a green traffic light and falling asleep during Liz's speech. When it comes to bedtime, Garfield, still unaware that Jon is programed to Odie's bark, tries to put Jon asleep with the buzzer. It is only when Odie comes in that Jon falls asleep. During the night, Jon gets up from bed, and begins to sleepwalk. Garfield and Odie hear him leave, and chase him around town before Arbuckle ends up in a construction site. Resuming the beginning of the episode, Garfield continues to try and wake Arbuckle up, while Odie barks at the two of them. This causes Jon to repeatedly switch between being asleep and being awake. Garfield notices this and tells Odie to stop barking. Jon then proceeds to walk toward the end of an overhanging beam. Garfield has Odie bark one more time, permanently awakening Jon. Jon gets scared by the height he is at and loses his balance, falling off the building. Firefighters arrive and spread out a net, with Jon falling onto it. Later, Dr. Somnambulo undoes the hypnosis, with Garfield secretly making his own personal adjustment. Jon claims that his insomnia is gone, and being well-rested, plans to go for a walk instead of making lasagna for Garfield. Garfield's personal adjustment has Odie’s barking make Arbuckle do otherwise. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Major Characters *Dr. Somnambulo Minor Characters *Liz Wilson *Rottweiler *Vito Cappelletti Trivia *This is the first and only time that a TV set is seen in Jon's bedroom. Goofs *When leaving Jon to sleep, Garfield closes Jon's bedroom door; when Jon gets up to sleepwalk, the door is open. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes